Alexus Erman
Alexus Erman 'is a young demigod son of Apollo, the Greek god of prophecies, archery, poetry, music and art along with Charlette Erman. Alexus is known to be very powerful and is also known as a legacy of Helios, the titan-god of light and the sun chariots original owner. Biography ''Work in progress . . . The Halls of Truth Work in Progress . . . The Gaurdian of Knowledge The story begins with Alexus saving a colony from a giant Basalisk. With a bit of amusement, Alexus defeats the monster and is thanked with a great feast in his honor. During the feast, Alexus catches the attention of a cloaked individual, who disappears soon after eye contact. Disturbed by the cloaked woman's presence, Alexus decideds to announce his leave. During his travels north, Alexus is caught by a variety of monsters, which he defeats simply. After reaching a spitting distance between him and the First Greek Phlanax, Alexus is surrounded by an army of Shades. He exposes his most powerful ability by using his natural energy to create light, or Photokinesis. After an explosion of light, Alexus is left on the grounds weary and weak, mustering his strength to stand he skulks forward toward the Phlanax. Once inside, he meets with Hermid and invokes his presence by stating he seeks the Oracle. Greived with the bad news of her absence, Alexus decides to buy some Ambrosia and leave. He speaks with Valerie and explains to her that he is in need of the Oracle's prophecies. Interested in other activities, Valerie promises another form of adventure, to which Alexus declines. Before he leaves the Phlanax, Hermid, angered and his defeat years prior, appears before him and challenges him to a battle. In promise of his vicotry, Alexus could leave and be free enough to return and leave as he pleased, but if her were to lose then Alexus would be burdened to stay forever within the confines of the Phlanax. Unfazed by such promise, Alexus declines stating that it'd be best not to fight. Enraged Hermid attacks, leaving Alexus no other choice. The two do battle, with a swift and easy victory for Alexus, with that Alexus leaves the Phlanax with the though of his love life, weither or not he will persue Diana, the Oracle or Valerie. Traveling west, Alexus crossed the Appalachian mountains, travled through North Dakota and stopped at the outskurts of the Western boundaries. After walking into a celler just outside of the state, Alexus made his way into the hidden Third Roman Legion. Once inside he was spotted by the twin praetors, Ivy and Melonie. Explaining his business, he assured the twins that he needs to speak with Michael, who abruptly died in combat a while back. Making his exit, Alexus was challenged yet again, by Melonie. Deciplined and cautious with the female praetor, Alexus warned her of his skills. To which she retorted disrespectfully. Amazed with her ignorance, Alexus agreed to the confrontation. During their battle, Alexus noticed that Melonie's form was sloppy. Taking in an attack was rather dangerous but not impossible. With a swift Judo throw, Alexus sacured a victory and left. Traveling south, Alexus made his way towards Arizona, where he would reach Pandora's Temple, and with that maybe find the Oracle of Delphi. Upon arriving, Alexus noticed that no one was there. He studied the Phitos and even had an encounter with Athena, the goddess of wisdom. With the guidance of Athena, Alexus used his Prophecy influence and Divine Knowledge abilities to locate Diana, who was in Portland Oregon. After his locating of the Oracle, he was surrounded by an army of hellhounds and shades. Slicing through them, Alexus realized that the monsters weren't dying on the tip of his sword. Pulling out his bow and arrow, he wasted the monster back to the underworld. Tired and weary, Alexus turned to see Hermes himself. Annoyed at his recent spike of popularity, Alexus dismissed the god coldly. After his quick chat with Hermes, he asked for the gift of a challenge throughout his travels, to which Hermes obloged. Upon Herme's leave the giant basalisk returned to have another confrontation with Alexus. Three battles, that's how long it took for Alexus to vanquish the beast once and for all. After his third battle, Alexus though it'd be best to leave the area before the creature reappeared. He traveled North west to Portland, where he would spend a handful of time searching for the Oracle. After his search dropped, he took a seat at a park bench where he was stared at by man Mortals, due to his unusual attire of a loin cloth apair of sandals and a belt for his sword. Within his time sitting on the park bench, Alexus located Diana and made his way to the Peir. After explaining to her his reasons for searching for her, he told her his recent dreams. During their conclusion of what is about to happen, Diana speaks about a new prophecy that involves the Gigantes, the strongest and deadliest enemies of the Olympians. With a new resolve, Diana decides to travel to the Temple of Apollo in search of a weapon that will help them in the upcoming war, the Scepter of truth. With this scepter it is said to summon an entire army of warriors bent on seaking truth and justice. Agreeing to help her, Alexus decides to travel wtih her to Florida in search of the relic. Their travels continueously tests the fruits of Alexus's will and labor, as he defends and protects Diana. Within they're travels Alexus uses his divine powers of Photokinesis to destroy an entire legion of shades. Arriving at Orlando Florida, the two decide to take in a meal at a local starbucks. Calmly talking about their plan of action, they eat a biscuit and drink an expresso. With a compromise, Alexus agrees to take local trasnportation to Clearwater beach, where the Temple of Apollo is said to appear next. Once at the beach, they notice that millions of thousands of people are there to which they decide to find the temple quickly. Being a son of Apollo, Alexus notices the location where the temple will appear and advises Diana to move away. In an explosion of light and dust, the temple appears before them to which they quickly entered. After looking around the temple, they appeared before the Altar of Apollo which held the scepter and a book filled with prophecies and omens to come. Realizing his quest was over, Alexus wonders where he would go. Diana advises that he has a choice to make and that his life is not within the Phlanax but alone, as a solo hero. Accepting her premise, Alexus decides to walk the path alone and reassures himself of his choice not being a valid one. He decides to keep both Valerie and Diana as good friends rather than deciding on making either one of them a romantic encounter. Walking away into the distance, Alexus disappears. Personality Alexus is known as a kind, and compassionate man. He cares deeply enough to help others, even those who have no protection. Alexus is fortunate enough to run into mortals that are clear sighted, even in this day and age of the modern day America. When Alexus is tasked with saving the innocent and protecting himself, he would risk his life to save the innocent even knowing that the monster attack was his fault and could be avoided. Alexus is calm, collected and quick to act. He reacts indirectly to noises and sounds often leading scavangers to traps and situations that rely on their vision and muscular strength. Being self-confiedent and strong minded, Alexus never questions the gods or seeks answers from them. He takes every challenge as a lesson that he could either grow from or overcome simply by perception. When it comes to others, Alexus doesn't mind traveling in a team, but he does in fact prefer to travel alone because of the serious risks and delays it takes on him when traveling in a group of people. Alexus isn't oblivious to women when it comes to their advances but quickly moves forward with them not hesitating and not showing regret afterwards very similar to his attitude when it comes to killing monsters. Appearance Alexus is a muscular and well developed man. He is capable of taking on two hundred to three hundred pound monsters in combat with his bare hands and surviving. Alexus is considered to be ruggedly handsome and seems to attract attention when it comes to his clear green eyes. He has short cut black hair and seems to always show off his arms. He is considered muscular but slender, to his former appearance being a chubby kid. Alexus often sports a sleeveless shirt exposing his arms and relinquishing his abs. He has seen holding a quiver that holds his bow and limitless arrows. He often holds a mystical sword sheathed to his belt and wears old made boots along with pants of cheep but flexible lin. Powers & Abilities Being the demigod son of Apollo and a legacy of Helios Alexus is seen as a powerful demigod, although its unknown to what extent he can go. He is thus far a very agile and smart demigod. *'Greek Influence: '''Being a natural Greek demigod, he was capable of learning instantly how to read, write and understand Ancient Greek. *'Latin Influence: 'Although he isn't a Roman demigod, Alexus was capable of learning how to speak latin and actually comprehends it well enough to survive as a disguised child of Apollo in a Roman hideout. This kept him alive along with the fact that Apollo is both Greek and Roman. Powers *'Archery: 'Being a child of Apollo, Alexus is naturally gifted when it comes to archery. He is capable of naturally hitting his mark without even trying. Over his time training at the Greek Phlanax, Alexus became so precise that he was named ''The One Shot shooter. *'''Swordsmenship: Although naturally Alexus wasn't capable of using a sword as elagantly as a bow and arrow, he trained himself to weld and opporate it as if it were an extension of him. His swordsmenship skills were below average when he joined the Greek Phlanax and when he left they were above intermidiate. **'Tactician: '''Although he isn't a child of Ares or Hephaestus, Alexus is capable of using various known war tactics in appliance. He knows every single type of battle formation and can accomidate for any surprise. This vary single ability also makes him a great leader and general of war. *'Divine Knowledge: 'Since Apollo was known for his infinite knowledge, Alexus inherited a gift of a good ear. He can hear when others are speaking ill of another. He also knows when people lie to others and if you lie to him. He is so gifted with this ability that he knows about futuristic things to as his limited knowledge of prophecy. **'Lie Detection: 'Being the son of Apollo, Alexus can sense when others are lying to him or in general. He is very good at this ability and because of his secracy of his own powers, he often plays it off like he doesn't notice that people are lying. *'Prophecy Influence: 'Being the son of Apollo, Alexus is capable of influencing and understanding the prophecies that are spilled out once every decade. He isn't capable of telling others, but he does have a unique affect to things he knows about the prophecy and who are involved. This is why he stays away from the oracles as much as possible. The Oracle of Delphi is often known to have a connection to him best, since his father is her Patron. Legacy Powers *'Vitalkinesis: 'Being a legacy of Helios, Alexus is capable of healing others with the powers of the former Sun God, Helios. He also is more agile and creative with this ability than the children of Apollo because this is a gift from Helios, and not Apollo, a much more ancient god. *'Photokinesis: 'Alexus is dangerously known for his bright aura and is capable of using his powers over light to a greater extent than most blessed demigods. He uses his life energy to feed the flames and often even taps into the emotional links. While using this ability, Alexus's skin becomes like bronze and his eyes completely lose their pupils. The Oracles These are the known Oracles that Alexus has interacted with and their connections. Oracle of Delphi The Oracle of Delphi is deeply devoted to the God of Prophecies, Apollo. She is often known to bare a beautiful and lusterous appearance often downing light eyes and an exotic complexion. The Oracle is often replaced every fifty years after the previous Oracle dies, the God Apollo takes his pledge to another canadite. Most of the time the Oracle is replaced by an already knowing mortal that can see through the mist, but some times they are introduced to the world of monsters and gods by their calling. Alexus met the Oracle of Delphi while on his travels. She was a sign to Alexus that he was not meant to wander the lands as his father wished his safety. Alexus refused to let his admiration of traveling be stopped and did in fact threaten to kill the Oracle is she didn't move. Although he couldn't taint his soul by commiting not an ultimate crime but against his own father, He lightly grazed her and with his hands and left her to later be swept away by the evening winds. Alexus bonded with the Oracle soon after returning to save her, and eventually started to respect her. He later learned through her knowledge that he had divine wisdom and the powers over prophecy influence. Alexus at first decided not to change fates, but he did learn about other Oracles which he never would get a chance to meet, unless he saught the power of the Oracles. Alexus although having a connection with the Oracle of Delphi, he does not seek cortship as he feels it would taint his father's powers. Alexus did in fact fall in love with the Oracle of Delphi. Oracle of Dodona The Oracle of Dodona is deeply devoted to the God of the skys, Zeus. She like the Oracle of Delphi is known to be beautiful and stunning in appearance often dowing light eyes and a lovely complexion. The Oracle is often replaced soon after she hits the age of thirty and selceted at the youthful age of eight teen. The Oracle is known for reading the tree leaves and understanding things beyond natural beauty. Alexus never gets to meet Dodona personally, but he hears a about her and learns how to know and channel the powers of Prophecy Influence. Alexus also seems to yurn an audience where all the Oracles meet for the first time in a cerimonal circle and read prophecies together like sisters-in-arms. The Oracle is often said to be even more dangerous than Delphi because this one will often decide to take the seeker of answers prisoner very similar to how the spirits of the House of Hades did in Greece. The Oracle of Dodona also did at one point in time spend a breif time period in Epirus reading prophecies there. Alexus has never met or experienced a reading by the Oracle of Dodona. Oracle of Phthiotis Oracle of Lebadela Relationships Friends Damian Damian is a fellow Imperial Soldier, within the Imperial Phlanax that became quick friends with Alexus. At first he seemed to be very open concentrating on making quick chat before their first challenge in the seige warfare battle. After the first rounds of the day, Damian and Alexus became close enough to talk about their past and even their personal background. Eventually, Damian and Alexus went out towards the Eastern forest deep within the State of New York alongside the Imperial Phlanax. Damian was brave enough to take the remainder of the army of soldiers, while, Alexus summoned his bow and arrow, the Bane of Apollo, to defeat the remainder of soldiers pointed on him. After Alexus defeated his handful of soldiers, he was capable enough to defeat the army of soldiers on Damian but was still too late. In his final words, Damian confirmed that Alexus was in fact a ''True Demigod, ''one that was destined to leave a legacy that also left a myth scathed into the very core of the earth. This eventually is proven true over the years as Alexus is raised to be known as The Gaurdian of Knowledge, and later participates in The Second Gigantomarcy, alongside a handful of True Demigods. Alexus considered Damian a close personal friend, and respected the soldier very well. Because of his death, Alexus learned not to stay still and keep moving forward. It was his death that lead Alexus away from standing within a Phlanax Unit and becoming a traveler across the world. This also allowed Alexus to learn swordsmenship from Odysseus, the king of the Imperial Phlanax. Odysseus Odysseus is a Greek Demigod son of Dionysus and the King of the Imperial Phalanx. It was Odysseus who trained Alexus in swordsmenship. The two of them have a very simple relationship and are capable of arguing and showing disrespect for each other with out any form of consequence. Alexus seems to have accepted that he was the son of Apollo because of Odysseus and eventually meets Apollo in person. Although after his first time meeting his father, he starts to understand Odysseus's praising over Dionysus because of the fact that he feels pride in Apollo and being his son. When Alexus left the Phalanx, Odysseus was the one that gave him permission. Odysseus is named after the fabeled hero in the Odyssey. Michael Michael is a Roman Demigod son of Apollo. Although they hold relation through namesake, Michael is more Roman than Alexus is. Michael considered Alexus family since the moment he helped him with taking lead of the legion. It was Alexus who also became a role model to Michael, someone who was older at the time. After sometime Michael died in combat. Before he died he promoted twin daughters of Bellona as his successers, Ivy and Melonie. Michael was known as the youngest and most inexperienced to be promoted as Praetor. If it wasn't for Alexus's help he could've been userped in power and taken down as the weakest Praetor in history. It's unknown why the Third Legion Love Interests Diana Diana is the Oracle of Delphi and a sacred virgin that is devoted to the god of Prophecies, Apollo. At first when Alexus met Diana, he didn't want anything to do with her. He refused to let his admiration of travel to be stopped by her or his own father. Diana didn't budge remaining still for hours, knowing that the son of Apollo would return to accept her help. Refusing to let her die or kill her because of her bonds to his father, Alexus decided to leave and later returned to save her. After saving her, the two bonded and Alexus began to feel a strange mixture of guilt and admiration. He felt gratitude for meeting the Oracle and also began to truly appreciate her time spent with her. When he realized that he had come to truly love her, he understood that his impass would result in her breaking a vow to his own father, the God of Truth. Alexus eventually decided to keep Diana as a close friend even though he truly loves her. Apollo views this as the strongest act that his son has even accomplished as he never faultered on the promise. Alexus didn't sware it on the styx, but if he had it would've been on thing that wouldn't currupt him. Although Diana is a Oracle, it's unknown if she could break or terminate her role as the Oracle. She also was the one to teach Alexus how to use his vast knowledge to figure out other things. Family Charlette Erman Charlette Erman is known to be a beautiful and elegant woman. She cares deeply for her son and seems to have learned that life never goes the way you want it. She is free spirited much like her son, and doesn't like being leashed. Because of this she understands that her son will continue wondering the lands until he has seen everything. This also shows that unlike most mortals, she might understand what exactly Alexus is. Alexus cares deeply for his mother and respects her well. He treated her well when he lived with his mother. Choral Erman Choral Erman is the Grandmother of Alexus. Although he was not fond of her constant teasing of him and constant rude mannerisms, he does charish his times with her. Choral was a tender and stern old woman and seeming to have infinite anger. He was only capable of showing her that he was a man once and that one time was when monsters took her house under seige. Alexus vowed from that day on that he would have more courage and believe in himself more. To this day, Alexus does change for the better and feels bad he couldn't save his grandmother's life. Divinity Apollo Apollo is the father of Alexus. It is shown that Apollo seems to have blessed and shown favoritism with the child, as he is often presenting meathods for Alexus to communicate with him. Apollo blessed Alexus with the gift of Prophecy influence and Divine knowledge. These are also actions that prove that Apollo wishes to protect his son. Even when Alexus chose a path of hardship and misery, Apollo used his Oracle of Delphi to reason with his son to remain at the Greek Phlanax rather than searching the world. Apollo seems to have shown his true love is for his son Alexus. Alexus respects and honors his father being the God of knowledge, Apollo and claims him as such. The God of Knowledge. Helios Helios is now known as a spirit of divine purity. He only exist on a plane that is only visible to those who have assended beyond gods and titans alike. Helios cares for his lineage and shows that by blessing Alexus with his own powers of Vitakinesis and Photokinesis. These powers are so beyond the powers of gods that using them is very hard for even one as skilled as Alexus. Alexus only thanks Helios but has never recomended any kind of kinship even though he knows that Helios too was a god of Olympus once. Athena Athena is the Goddess of wisdom, knowledge, craftsmenship and defenseive strategies. Being the Goddess of wisdom, she is infinitely wise and is known for he infinite knowledge. Athena is very helpful to the demigods she sees fit. Her connection to Alexus is often shown to have a hardship and a bit of a rivalry. Alexus is often seen to have issues with her as she is known more as the Goddess of Knowledge something he sees his father would be better as. Alexus doesn't care much for her guidance and her help being that everytime Athena has been involved too much with heroes, they always are lead toward a tragic end. Athena although she sees a bit of hatred towards her in his eyes, she still considers him to be very god-like, something quite rare in demigods. Hermes Hermes is the God of messangers, inovation, literature, atheletisim, merchants and theives. Being the God of messsangers, he is one of the most helpful gods of Olympus. Hermes is clever and mischievous just like his half-god children. He is known as the quickster and a witty man. Hermes often is known to tick people off and cause chaos whereever he goes. Although his personality is very chaotic, he does hlep people a lot and because of this, he was known to be one of the most humane gods on Olympus asside from Aphrodite. Alexus is often annoyed by his presence and this is because of his history with the gods of Olympus. Hermes is often very threatening toward Alexus when he gets in his moods. Although he threatens his nephew, he does show compassion and care towards him and even is willing to grant requests even the messy ones. Erinys Erinys is the Goddess of the Erinys and the daughter of Thanatos. Her relationship towards Alexus is a very tragic and careless one as she is very hostile towards him. During their first encounter, Erinys tried to kill him unleashing her Erinys against him. Although she was his enemy, Alexus doesn't really show any regret or remorse for defeating her or killing her. His actions towards her are very diluted and very unreserved. He doesn't care for her and believes she was just a minor goddess who chose her way of death. Irronically her father is the god of the non-violent death, although she claims that death is always violent. Aphrodite Aphrodite is the Goddess of love, lust, beauty, compassion and sex. Being the goddess of love, Aphrodite is known for her infinite beauty. She is ever changing her form to plecate her consorts and lovers. Aphrodite is very vengeful and an ancient goddess born from the remains of Ouranos. Although Alexus doesn't have many encounters with this goddess, he doesn't seem to care much about her and actually seems to understand her purpose. He believes her existance is to maintain the localization of procreation within the human and animal races. Aphrodite has never had an opinon over Alexus Erman but seems to see potential. Dionysus Dionysus is the God of Madness, Wine, Revelry, parties and Theather. He is known to be a very menevolent god often causing plauges and various deaths due to Alcohol. He is often seen as a very spiteful god, who is often blaming demigods for their own failures. He doesn't care much for demigods and because of this, whenever he claims his own children, he instantly meets them to proclaim that they are lucky to be alive. Although Dionysus has various moods, he is still kind enough to help those who offer him luxurious goods, such as golden drachmas and various offerings in the name of food or wine. Odysseus also reinforces that he allows his children to drink wine soon after their thirteenth birthday, something rather paculiar for a god. Dionysus has no rather particular emotions towards Alexus but he does see a lot of Theseus in him, which urks him since his wife was betrayed by the very demigod. Greek Phlanax Imperial Phlanax Being a demigod son of Apollo, the god of prophecies and art, Alexus was capable of reaching the strongest and most reformed Phlanax within the Greek Phlanax. He traveled through the northern routes to the centeral Phlanax and inrolled himself into the Imperial Phlanax in order to serve and protect not only the other demigods but for the King, Chief the legacy children of Greece and the Gods of Grecce themselves. Alexus was casted as one of the most refined archers and an above average swordsmen at the time. Alexus also seems to turn a few heads and gains the respect of the Chief of the Imperial Phlanax to even be offered a station as the second-in-command of the Imperials, he eventually turned it down and decided to leave after a close comrade was killed in action. His days in the Imperial Phlanax were short lived but Alexus did in fact learn a little more about himself through the experience. It was to never stay put and keep moving forward, something the comrade failed to accomplish. Byzantine Empire Alexus knows about the Byzantine Empire due to his vast historical knowledge, but he learned more about how the hearth of the gods moving with the central of natural power in the world. For example, when Greece was in charge of the world, they lived on Mount Olympus, but when the Romans rose to power, the Gods fleed to modern day Italy. Eventually making it to England, Germany and parts of Asia, retouching England and then settling in modern days hearth of the United States of America. The Byzantine Empire moves alongside that. The Greeks have traveled alongside the gods and are always placed at the East of the Country, due to hostilities and omens of the Western coastline. Alexus stands as the link between both the Byzantine Empire and the Roman Empire. He is what most people would call the best of both worlds. The Roman Legions Although Alexus isn't a Roman demigod, he serves as both Greek and Roman due to his heratige never really changing. His father claims him as a child of harmony on both sides. Prophecy and truth go together as does Apollo. Alexus countlessly uses the name of Apollo as the God of Knowledge and because of this the Romans instantly accept him as a Roman Demigod Veteran. The First Legion Alexus has known about the various assortments throughout the western coastline and understands that the Romans are ranked and placed within a certain group of soldiers very similar to the Greek Phlanax, but rather more professional and militaristic. The First Legion was the one that was held with glory in the history books and was known as the Best of the Legions. It was the top dog and because of this Alexus learns most through observing and learning everthing about this legion. The Legion is compossed of five cohorts but seems to instill a heirarchy of four centurions per unit and only has one praetor within its ranks. The Praetor is respected and trusted by everyone. There is also a priestess very similar to the Greeks' Oracles. The Twelfth Legion Alexus never learns much about this legion, but it includes the secondary best of the entire Roman army. They all have extrodinary skills and this place is known to be more caring than the first. In this camp most demigods are seen to have a youthful and mild mental and physical exposure. Alexus seems to also come across this Legion as very Greek influence and the demigods of this legion hardly every show distain towards the Greeks. The Legion is still compossed of five cohorts but seems to retain a more natural lineage with two centurions per unit and has a more of a moral code on how many praetors can be summoned. It depends on the first praetor's age, but there can be two praetors at the most. There is more of a civilized outlook at this Legion and there are also more Legacies here too. Roman Merchants Alexus is known to be a very kind and caring man. He has made connections with many people and shows compassion almost all the time when it comes to strangers and the elderly. He meets most of the Roman Merchants in the Western Territories and seems to have a calm exposure changing his attitude to fit the descriptions of what a Roman would act-like. He may change entirely enough to scare the merchants but never goes far enough to change his state of mind. He always seems to care for the Merchants and drags them along until he has them in the confindes of safety. Alexus also seems to have been mentioned to be different form the Other demigods that most of the Merchants have seen, almost like he was an outsider, something that could be translated as ''Graecus. The term in said context does suit him, as Alexus is often the man that leaves every station he's been placed at. This is something that annoyes his father, Apollo. Trivia *Alexus is shown to mean defender, something that is shown in his personality. *Although he is a son of Apollo he is also a legacy of Helios a Titan-god. *Alexus is shown to be even stronger than the children of the big three. *Alexus has met the Oracle of Delphi. *He knows about the other three Oracles. *He speaks both Ancient Greek and Latin. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods